This invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to an upright vacuum cleaner having an upright handle which can be readily detached from a powerhead of the vacuum cleaner, and further which includes structure which prevents the handle from being inadvertently attached in a backward orientation on the powerhead.
Vacuum cleaner assemblies are used in a wide variety of cleaning applications to clean carpets, upholstered furniture, and other articles. One specific type of upright vacuum cleaner is the xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d type. This form of vacuum cleaner typically includes a powerhead unit which incorporates a motor for driving a fan. The fan generates a suction airflow for drawing in dust and dirt particles from a surface being cleaned. A filter assembly filters the dust and dirt particles from the ingested airstream. An upright handle is secured to the powerhead for allowing the user to maneuver the powerhead over a work surface when the vacuum cleaner is used in an upright cleaning mode.
In the event the powerhead is capable of being used without the upright handle, such as with a single hand of the user, then it becomes necessary, and desirable, for the upright handle to be easily removed (i.e., detached) from the powerhead. Preferably, such detachment is accomplished without the need for any external tools such as screwdrivers, pliers, etc., which would complicate the process of detaching the handle in addition to adding significant inconvenience for the operator when the handle is to be detached.
Accordingly, for those upright vacuum cleaners having a powerhead intended to be used in some cleaning applications without an upright handle attached to the powerhead, there is a need for a latching mechanism which permits a user to quickly and easily detach an upright handle secured to the powerhead without the need for any external tools, and without the need for complicated disassembly procedures. There is further a need for a latching mechanism which allows an upright handle to be resecured to a powerhead in one quick, easy to perform, motion and without the need for any external tools, and also which prevents the user from damaging the handle and/or the powerhead by coupling the handle to the powerhead in a backward orientation.
The above and other objects are provided by a vacuum cleaner having an upright handle which includes a latching mechanism in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention. The latching mechanism generally includes an attachment portion formed at a lower end of an upright handle and a cooperating recess formed in a housing of an electric powerhead. Together, the upright handle and the powerhead form an upright vacuum cleaner when the handle is secured to the powerhead.
In one preferred form, the upright handle includes a pair of arms forming a fork. An attachment portion is formed at a lower end of each of the arms. The powerhead includes at least one recess, and more preferably a pair of recesses spaced apart in accordance with the spacing of the attachment portions. The housing of the powerhead also carries a latching arm. In one preferred form the latching arm forms a portion of a foot operated release lever which incorporates a pair of the latching arms spaced apart in accordance with the spacing of the recesses. The latching arms are urged into a latched position, relative to the recesses, by a biasing member.
When the upright handle is to be installed on the powerhead, the user aligns the arms of the handle over the recesses and lowers the attachment portions on each arm into the recesses. As the attachment portions are lowered into the recesses they engage with the latching arms to automatically latch the attachment portions within the recess. In this condition the handle can be moved pivotally relative to the powerhead without being inadvertently detached therefrom.
When it is desired to detach the upright handle from the powerhead, the user merely engages the foot actuated release lever and then, while holding the release lever engaged, lifts up on the upright handle to pull the attachment portions up out of the recesses. Accordingly, no tools or complicated disassembly procedures are required to detach the handle from the powerhead. Attachment and detachment of the handle each occur with a single linear motion of the handle. Advantageously, the attachment portions and the recess include cooperating structure which serves to key the attachment portions to the recesses. This prevents the user from attaching the handle in an incorrect orientation, which in turn helps to alert the user that the handle is incorrectly orientated. In this manner the user will be less apt to try and xe2x80x9cforcexe2x80x9d the handle into engagement with the powerhead when the handle is incorrectly orientated, thus averting possible damage to the handle and/or the powerhead.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.